walkingdeadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Карл Граймс (комикс)/галерея
Ниже предоставлены изображения Карла Граймса. Серия комиксов Issue 3.JPG Issue 5.jpg Issue 11.jpg Issue 34.jpg Issue 49.jpg Issue 50.JPG Issue 52.jpg 662887-wd 60 cov.jpg The Walking Dead Comic Cast, 5.jpg 551870 347685048655510 70429652 n.jpg Issue 104.jpg 482797 577739872250132 63070503 n.jpg Issue 115 6th Variant.png AOW115SP.jpg Wd-cover-126_clr-small.jpg wd131-no text.png Том 1: Прошли хорошие деньки Выпуск 1 Grimes Family Photo Issue 1.jpg Выпуск 2 Carlphbp vuvbh .PNG Rick Lori Carl 002.png Выпуск 3 Grimes Family Issue 3.jpg Carl Issue3.jpg Carl 2.PNG Carl 3.PNG Carl 4.PNG Ngbrtvefwjgtrr.png gjklkjibhkj.png Hgsduhfidhfirbfre.png U.PNG Untitledfhg,n,m.png Выпуск 4 Carl Issue 4.jpg Carl Issue 4 (2).jpg Выпуск 5 Carl Issue 5.jpg Carl 557su.PNG Carl Issue 5 (2).jpg Carl006.jpg Carl Issue 5 (3).jpg Carl 6.PNG Carlgrimes.jpg Carl Issue 5 (4).jpg Carl Issue 5 (5).jpg Carl Issue 5 (6).jpg Carl Issue 5 (7).jpg Carl Issue 5 (8).jpg Carl Issue 5 (9).jpg trsghsergersg.png Выпуск 6 Carl Issue 6.jpg Carl Issue 6 (2).jpg Kh ,nbb h,,jvj.png Fcbvkdfbvdfnv df.png Carl Issue 6 (3).jpg Carl Issue 6 (4).jpg Carl 7fhdznhfdz.PNG Carl Issue 6 (5).jpg Untitledr g gnfr gner gr.png Carl Issue 6 (6).jpg Carl Issue 6 (7).jpg Carl Issue 6 (8).jpg Carl Issue 6 (9).jpg Carllori.png Carl 8fdzz.PNG Carl 9.PNG Carl Issue 6 (10).jpg Carl Issue 6 (11).jpg Carl Issue 6 (12).jpg Carl Issue 6 (13).jpg Carl 10.PNG Carl Issue 6 (14).jpg Carl Issue 6 (15).jpg Том 2: Мили позади Выпуск 7 Carl 11.PNG Carl 12.PNG Carl 13.PNG Carl 14.PNG Carl Issue 7.jpg Carl Issue 7 (2).jpg Carl Issue 7 (3).jpg Выпуск 8 Carl's Strange Face.jpg Carl Issue 8.jpg Carl Wierd Joker Smile, WOW Carl's eyebrows look strange in the photo too and his eye, Atleast he had his hat in this one......PNG Carl Issue 8 (2).jpg Carl 16.PNG Carl Issue 8 (3).jpg Выпуск 9 Carl 17.PNG Carl Grimes.jpg lg;bkj'uilyvh.png Carl Issue 9.jpg Выпуск 10 Carl Issue 10.jpg hygjhjhbg.png Carl Issue 10 (2).jpg Carl Issue 10 (3).jpg Carl Issue 10 (4).jpg Carl Issue 10 (5).jpg Carl Issue 10 (6).jpg Carl Issue 10 (7).jpg Carl 19.PNG Carl Issue 10 (8).jpg Выпуск 11 Jymh,hj.png Выпуск 12 Carl Issue 12.jpg Carl Issue 12 (2).jpg Group at farm.JPG Carl Issue 12 (3).jpg Carl Issue 12 (4).jpg Carl Issue 12 (5).jpg Том 3: Безопасно за решёткой Выпуск 13 Carl Issue 13.jpg Carl Issue 13 (2).jpg Carl Issue 13 (3).jpg Carl Issue 13 (4).jpg Carl Issue 13 (5).jpg Carl Issue 13 (6).jpg Выпуск 14 Carl Issue 14.jpg Carl Issue 14 (2).jpg Carl Issue 14 (3).jpg Cral afaywfw.PNG Carl Issue 14 (4).jpg Выпуск 15 Carl Issue 15.jpg Выпуск 16 Carl Issue 16.jpg Carl Issue 16 (2).jpg Carl dfsahasdf.PNG Выпуск 17 Carl Issue 16 (3).jpg Carl Issue 16 (4).jpg Carl Issue 16 (5).jpg Carl dfjafad.PNG Выпуск 18 Carl Issue 18.jpg Carl Issue 18 (2).jpg Carl Issue 18 (3).jpg Carl Issue 18 (4).jpg Carl Issue 18 (5).jpg Carl Issue 18 (6).jpg Carl Issue 18 (7).jpg Carl Issue 18 (8).jpg Том 4: По зову сердца Выпуск 19 Carl Issue 19.jpg Carl Issue 19 (2).jpg Carl Issue 19 (3).jpg Выпуск 20 carl dfuafhsf.PNG Carl Issue 20.jpg Carl Issue 20 (2).jpg Children Playing Iss20.jpg Выпуск 21 Carl&Sophia Issue 21.jpg Carl Issue 21.jpg Carl Issue 21 (2).jpg Carl Issue 21 (3).jpg Carl&Sophia.jpg Выпуск 22 Carl fgijg.PNG Carl Issue 22.jpg Carl fihafshfdsa.PNG Выпуск 24 Carl ajgdadg.PNG Carl Issue 24.jpg Carl ajgadjgadf.PNG Carl Issue 24 (2).jpg Том 5: Это лучшая защита Выпуск 25 Carl dfjiasjfa.JPG Carl Issue 25.jpg Carl Issue 25 (2).jpg Carl Issue 25 (3).jpg Выпуск 26 Carl Issue 26.jpg Carl Issue 26 (2).jpg Выпуск 27 Carl Issue 27.jpg Carl Issue 27 (2).jpg Carl aigajha.PNG Carl Issue 27 (3).jpg Carl aigjwjdag.PNG Выпуск 30 Carl Issue 30.jpg Carl Issue 30 (2).jpg Том 6: Жизнь полна сожалений Выпуск 35 Carl Issue 35.jpg Carl Issue 35 (2).jpg Carl Issue 35 (3).jpg Carl Issue 35 (4).jpg Carl sfah.PNG Выпуск 36 Tyreese & Carl.jpg Carl Issue 36.jpg Carl Issue 36 (2).jpg Carl Issue 36 (3).jpg Carl Issue 36 (4).jpg Carl Issue 36 (5).jpg Carl Issue 36 (6).jpg Том 7: Раньше было поспокойней Выпуск 37 Carl aooidfhgjhgh.PNG Том 8: Рожденные страдать Выпуск 46 Carl dsijdgfvibf.JPG Carl jdfnodngfgdfh.JPG Carl gfghfjg.JPG Выпуск 47 Carl sakodfks.JPG Carl sjoajdajf.JPG Выпуск 48 Carl ghhjfdgjg.JPG Alice an grimes.jpg 689309-wd 024.jpg Том 9: Здесь мы те же Выпуск 49 Carl o9ds-sdfiagfds.JPG Carl dsojijfgfr.JPG Carl osjapdfdasd.JPG Carl dsjoajfgd.JPG Carl dopakskjfds.JPG Выпуск 50 Car5.JPG Carl ospfaje-a.JPG Carl djosjfgds.JPG Carl ivjjvbcvc.JPG Carl joiajajdsfasd.JPG 689305-6244126.jpg 689310-6244126.jpg Выпуск 51 Carl sojapfsdagfda.JPG Carl sjiodjdfsads.JPG Carl 7.PNG Carl sjaiofdjsgs.JPG Выпуск 52 Carl osajfds.JPG Carl sajijofasfa.JPG Iss52.MichCarl1.png Выпуск 53 Выпуск 54 Том 17: Повод для беспокойства Выпуск 100 RickG and CarlG, 1.png RickG and CarlG, 2.png Photo23.png Photo21.png Asesinoserial.JPG vfbvegfbgbety.png TWD1.jpg Выпуск 101 101.1.png 101.2.png 101.8.png 101.9.png 101.10.png 101.11.png 101.12.png 101.15.png 101.17.png 101.21.png 101.23.png 101.24.png 101c.png 101.25.png Carl_and_sophia.jpg 101.47.png 101.49.png 101.50.png Выпуск 102 Rick and Carl.102.3.png Carl.102.1.png Carl.102.2.png Carl.102.3.png Rick and Andrea and Aaron and Eric and Carl and Michonne and Spencer.102.1.png Carl 102.png Том 18: Новый мировой порядок Выпуск 103 103.34.png 103.35.png 103.36.png 103.38.png 103.40.png 103.42.png 103.71.png 103.72.png 103.75.png 103.76.png 103.77.png 103.78.png Выпуск 104 104.6.png 104.1.31.png 104.1.32.png 104.1.33.png 104.1.35.png 104.1.37.png 104.1.39.png 104.1.40.png 023.jpg Выпуск 105 Issue 105 Carl Shocked.png Issue_105_Negan_1.png Issue 105 Carl Angry.png Issue 105 Carl Hat.png Carlwithoutbandage.png Issue 105 Carl Sad.png Issue 105 Carl Cry.png Issue 105 Carl Dumbfounded.png Issue 105 Carl Okay.png Issue 105 Ending.png Выпуск 106 Carl106.png Issue 106 Negan and Carl.png Issue 106 Carl Threatens Negan.png Выпуск 107 Issue 107 Carl Alive.png Issue 107 Carl Worried.png Выпуск 108 Issue 108 Carl and Michonne.png Carl 108.png Carl108.1.png Carl108.2.png Carl108.3.png Carl108.4.png Carl108.5.png Carl108.6.png Carl108.7.png Carl108.8.png Carl108.9.png Carl Floor.jpg Carl108.10.png Carl108.11.png Том 19: Путь к войне Выпуск 109 Carl in issue 108.jpg Carl's 108 close up.jpg Выпуск 110 Carl110.1.png Выпуск 111 Issue 111 Carl Surprised.png Issue 111 Carl Disapointed.png Выпуск 113 Carl113.1.png Выпуск 114 Carl114.2.png Carl114.3.png Carl114.5.png Том 20: Всеобщая война - Часть 1 Выпуск 118 Carl1_118.jpg Carl2_118.jpg Выпуск 119 Carl_119.1.jpg Carl_119.2.jpg Выпуск 120 Battle_of_Alexandria.jpg Carl_Injured.jpg Cael 120 1.JPG Том 21: Всеобщая война - Часть 2 Выпуск 121 121_Carl1.jpg Iss121.Group1.PNG Leaving_Home.jpg Выпуск 123 123Carl.jpg Выпуск 125 Carl125-1.jpg Carlgrimespicture.png Выпуск 126 HarlanToTheRescue.png CarlGrimes 126.png Thought It Was Carl.PNG No, Carl!.PNG Carl, Rick, Negan.PNG Том 22: Новое начало Выпуск 127 Carl-127.png Carl-127.2.png Carl-127.3.png Carl-127.4.png carl's new look.png 127 Carl.PNG 127-Cell Conversation.jpeg 127-Carl to Negan.jpeg Выпуск 128 Carl 128.JPG 128 Preview 2.JPG Rick_and_Carl_Hug.png Выпуск 129 Carl128-1.png 129-Carl2.png 129-Carl3.png Категория:Галерея (персонажи комикса)